


Working Class

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spider-Man was an allusive person to get hold of, only appearing for the big fights when needed, and only helping 'the little guy'- as he put it. The Avengers had been wanting to invite him over for their celebrations after the fights for years now, especially as he was now one of them, but every time he had an excuse to not go with them. It was getting rather annoying.The Avengers had just taken down the Sinister Six, with the help of Spider-Man, once again. As was tradition, the Avengers asked again, but this time, the new recruit accepted- after saying he'd help clean up their mess first.After the man of the hour arrived, the spent the night 'partying' and watching movies.But what happened when the Avengers wake up to see a young man humming to himself as he cleaned up the mess of the floor, without Spider-Man anywhere in sight?What happens when they realise Spider-Man is a twink?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Avengers Team
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue

The Avengers all sagged after the last of the six villains was down for the count. They breathed a sigh of relief, some even massaging their joints to relieve from the pain.

They then hear a 'thwip' noise and a soft thud to the left of them. They hear the ex-vigilante before they even turn to look at him, as he says, "That was awesome! Thanks so much for helping me with those guys. They're a real pain to get back into prison on my own."

"Don't worry, kid," Tony says with a flick of his wrist, to show how much it didn't matter. "Least we could do, after you've helped us so much."

The spider hero chuckles and says, "I guess so."

"I know you always so no," Steve starts, which causes all of the Avengers to get ready for disappointment. "But, would you like to come celebrate with us. You are an Avenger, after all."

"Yeah, it's not the same without all of us there," Wanda supplies in her thick accent, hoping this extra information would help sway the hero.

Spider-Man shrugs and says, "Sure, why not."

"I mean, it's only a bit of fu- wait, what?," Sam splutters when they realise what he had said, all of the superheroes ogling at the younger.

Spider-Man chuckles and says, "I'd love to, but I should help with the clean up first."

"We'll see you at the tower, then," Natasha responds, seeing as she was the most coherent out of the shocked Avengers.

The hero chuckles and nods before swinging off to help with the clean-up.

They all turn to Natasha, who was starting to walk off, as Bucky asks, "Did he actually say yes?"

"Yes, he did. Now let's hurry, otherwise he'll get there before us," Natasha says with a smirk on her face. _This was going to be fun_


	2. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man joins the celebrations

The Avengers had been busy in the half an hour they had been in the tower. Clint, Tony, Thor and Sam had managed to get snacks and drinks ready, while Natasha, Wanda and Steve had gotten all of the blankets and spread them out on the sofa's. Bucky had been setting up the tv and picking what movies they would be watching, as he was the most picky.

They were all settling down to wait for the final member, when he came swinging in through the window- which they had left open for that exact reason.

Looking around, the spider hero spots the group sat on the comfortable looking sofa's. He waves at them and hesitantly walks towards them, as they greet him.

"Hey, Spidey. Why don't you come sit with us?" Clint asks, patting the space between himself and Natasha- with Sam on the other side of him.

"No way," Tony starts, shaking his head. "He's coming to sit with me, Steve and Bucky, right kid?"

"Uh..." Spider-Man mutters, anxious on where to sit, as he didn't want to make anyone upset.

"Guys, you're making him anxious!" Wanda exclaims, glaring at the others. She then looks over at the younger and smiles softly before saying, "Don't worry about where you sit. They don't care that much."

Spider-Man smiles- although they couldn't see it- before nodding and walking towards her and Thor. Thor grins at the Midgardian as he sits down between the two.

"Alright, can we put the film on now?" Bucky complains, as he wanted to watch the movie, which he had been waiting to see.

"Alright, go ahead," Natasha responds, rolling her eyes at him.

Once the movie starts, Spider-Man pipes up, in a rather squeaky voice, "Oh my gosh, Star wars! I love these films!"

Thor chuckles and says, "That is great news, man of spiders."

The spider hero goes to correct the god when Wanda shakes her head with a chuckle, causing the younger to join in.

They all settle down, watching the movie.

Halfway through, Spider-Man had managed to be leaning against Thor's side, with the God's arm wrapped around his waist, while his legs were on Wanda's lap. He was also covered with a blanket- curtesy of the witches magic.

Not long after, the spider hero fell asleep, due to being so comfortable and safe around the heroes.

All of the Avengers awed at the sight and managed to get in a few photos.

Not long after, they all started nodding off, before falling asleep for the night.


End file.
